High School Troubles
by Dark Kaizer Ken-Wolf
Summary: Shuichi Shindou is a senior in high school. High school is hard, especially when you're gay and in love with your hot new teacher. YukixShuichi, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, Gravitation didn't belong to me, think it belonged to some rich guy in Japan who lives in a gold made house….

Title: High School Troubles

Summery: Shuichi Shindou is a senior in high school. High school is hard, especially when you're gay and in love with your hot new teacher. YukixShuichi, Yaoi.

Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read

Speaking "Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

BTW: This fic is AU.

* * *

Shuichi's P.O.V

Ah crap! I'm late! _Again. _

Oh hi! Guess I should introduce myself, ne?

Weelll… where to begin? My name is Shindou Shuichi, I'm 17 years old, in my last year at high school. I have dark pink hair, don't even ask me where that colour came from, and violet eyes, and I'm male, if you haven't figured that out by now.

Like most people, I also have a dream, a dream which I _will _achieve. I want to be a singer. Yup, you've heard me right, a singer. I've always wanted to sing, since God knows when. So I'm gonna finish high school, enrol for a performing Arts or singing university, graduate, and hopefully reach my goal.

One thing you should know about me now, is that I'm normally late for everything. I don't do it on purpose, honestly! Its just I normally forget about things or if it's a morning thing, then I usually sleep in.

Like today for example, I had set my alarm, had everything pre-ready for today and what happened? I slept through my alarm. Which is why I'm late today, and will probably be late for two more days in this week. Mind you, I've never been _really _late; at least, I can't remember being that late.

"Oi Shuichi! Hurry up! What's taking you so long?"

Ah, that's my _lovely _friend, the same friend that just so happens to be _dragging _me into my high school building!

"Hiro, I _can_ walk yanno! You can stop dragging me anytime now!"

Guess I should introduce him to you? Well, his name is Hiroshi Nakano, everyone pretty much just calls him Hiro. He's quite tall, taller then me at any rate, he's 18, I started high school one year early, he has reddish brown hair midway to his back, which looks pretty funky, and has light blue eyes. He, just like me, wants to be a singer. We both wanna get into the same university, and hopefully start up a band together. Its both of ours biggest dream. Did I mention that Hiro and I are best friends? We met when we were kids, and have been friends ever since.

"Shuichi don't tell me you've already forgotten! We've got a new English teacher coming in, good ole Smithy finally quit, guess he had enough, and now we've got this teach who's this famous writer who's taking a one year break or something, and he's decided to teach. Plus, I don't think you've noticed but we're _late_."

"Um…Opps?" I try for the sweet smile, but somehow, Hiro doesn't look too impressed.

"It doesn't matter; let's just try to get to class _before_ …"

"Hello boys, late are we?"

One thing, having a gun pointing at you first thing in the morning right next to your face is _not _a nice thing.

Right, guess I should explain again? This is our _dear_ principle K, tall, blonde, American, with an incredible love for guns. I swear, weren't guns meant to banned or something? K, he's quite fond of pointing his gun at innocent students. I swear, that guy has more guns then I have clothes!

"Principle K, hi! Love to talk, but we're getting late!" I try dragging Hiro of with me, and I would have if K hadn't pulled me from behind.

"Listen up Shindou, I'll let you off this time, but next time you won't be so lucky, and lets just say that my finger might _accidently_ slip and Bang. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" Hmm, that's the first time he's said something like that to me. Maybe I _should_ try to cut down on being late so often. Nah.

"You see! You nearly got us into trouble with K!" Hiro starts complaining to me once we're out of K's earshot.

"But I got you out of it as well though, didn't I?" I grin cheekily at him, I've got him there!

"That's not the point! Besides, we're here anyway."

Phew, teacher ain't here yet, which means we ain't late yet.

"Hiro! Shuchi! Over here!" Ah yes, that's Shuguru Fujisaki, our other friend. He's 16, he skipped a grade I think, he has greenish colour hair and brown eyes. He also wants to perform in a band; he's really good with the keyboard.

"What took you guys so long? Your late, you're both lucky the teacher isn't here."

"It's all Shuichi's fault! He woke up late, and got me late by waiting for him!" Hiro, jumps to my defence rather well, doesn't he?

"Hey!" I try defending myself. "I wasn't _that_ late. Besides, you didn't have to wait for me!"

"Whatever. I think we should go to our seats, the teacher might be coming any second now."

As soon as I sat in my seat, true to Hiro's words, the door handle turned and the door opened.

Wow. That was the only thing I could think off when I saw this TOTALLY hot guy walk through the door.

He's totally gorgeous. He has blonde hair, light brown eyes, a built body, and he's totally hot! Wait, I've said that already haven't I?

FYI, if you didn't know, I'm gay. Yup. I mean the pink hair should have been a clue, right?

"You may call me Eiri-san; I will be your teacher for this year."

SHIT! He's our teacher? But…but…he's hot! And young! There's no way that he can be our _teacher!_

Some girl in the class, think her name's Arika, puts her hand up.

"Yes?' Hot guy, aka Eiri-san, says from his desk, looking rather bored.

"Um…are you Yuki Eiri? As in _the _Yuki Eiri, famous romance novelist?" Immediately after, she starts blushing.

Hot Guy raises his eyebrow, and says in that oh so sexy voice,

"Yes, I am. I'm sure you've been informed that I'll be staying here for a year. Well, let's start with the lesson already."

Wow, I can't believe I've got a romance novelist, a _hot_ romance novelist as a teacher. Looks like this year's gonna be rather interesting.

* * *

TBC…?

Um yea, that was my first try on a Gravitation fic. So how'd I do?

Sorry if the characters seem OOC, I've never watched nor read the anime/manga…

Well, did you like it? I hope you did! So…should I continue?

Review Pwease? I'd be ever so grateful if you did.

Thankies!

P.S. Sorry for any spelling/Grammar mistakes!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, Gravitation didn't belong to me, think it belonged to some rich guy in Japan who lives in a gold made house….

Title: High School Troubles

Summery: Shuichi Shindou is a senior in high school. High school is hard, especially when you're gay and in love with your hot new teacher. YukixShuichi, Yaoi.

Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read

Speaking "Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

BTW: This fic is AU.

* * *

Yuki's P.O.V 

Argh, I still can't believe Tohma roped me into this! Me, the great Yuki Eiri, teaching some bratty kids in high school? I swear, that guy is PURE evil!

It's weird, being back in high school I guess, especially since _that _incident happened while I was here. God, I don't even want to think about that night, the night that everything changed.

I'll be teaching them English here; I wonder I'll be teaching about. Free rein for me, I think. I wonder what the kids will be like; I hope they aren't any annoying kids, especially girls.

Eargh! They are so annoying when they chase after me. I mean really, they should get the hint, I'm NOT interested.

Ah, at least I know some people here. Like good ole K, god, he's one funny dude, when you get past his guns that is.

I found the classroom and walked in, not caring to really look at the kids. I walked straight to the desk and started my small pre planned introduction.

"You may call me Eiri-san; I will be your teacher for this year."

I know, short isn't it? Well, I'm not a man of many words, lets just say.

A girl puts her hand up, god she's blushing! I hope she's not another one of my crazed fans, although knowing my luck, she probably is.

"Yes?" I say in one of my coldest voices.

"Um…are you Yuki Eiri? As in _the _Yuki Eiri, famous romance novelist?"

Great… and she asks me that. Can't she tell if I am or not? Honestly, now all the stupid girls that haven't enough brain cells to realize who I am will now know who I am. Damn!

Oh well, I'll just have to get Tohma to get a security guard or something in case I get stalkers.

Guess I'll have to reply back to her now.

"Yes, I am. I'm sure you've been informed that I'll be staying here for a year. Well, let's start with the lesson already."

There, that should make it clear that I'm not answering any more questions.

I'll have to take the register now, I mean what the hell? Are they in Pre School or something that they _still _take registers?

"Listen up, I'm going to take the register now, and then after I'll be telling you what your assignment will be. Is that clear?"

"Yes Eiri-Sensei." The class all say.

"I want you all to put your hand up when I say your name as well as answering so that I can see who you are."

"Anna?"

"Yes Sensei"

Heh, blonde head.

"Rhys?"

"Here"

Hmm, he looks like a bit of a jock.

"Amar?"

"Present"

Boffin.

"Hiro?"

"Here"

That boy needs a haircut, his hair is too long.

"Ryou?"

"Yes Sensei"

Punky kid.

"Lisa?"

"Here Sensei Eiri!"

Why do I get the feeling that that girl is a crazed fan of mine?

"Sadie?"

"Here!"

Great, she even _waved _at me! Ditto to my previous thought.

"Shuichi?"

No answer. Hmm, maybe the kid's away. Or maybe wagging like a certain brother of mine.

Confused? Hmm, I haven't explained my family have I? Well, all you need to know is that I have an older interfering sister named Mika and her evil husband, that's right, you guessed it, Tohma!

I also have an annoying younger brother named Tatsuha, who's unfortunately in my class and is at home right now, probably sleeping the day off.

Now, to get back to the register.

"Shuichi? Shuichi Shindou? Are you here?"

I look up and around the class and see that kid with the long hair, think his name is Hiro poking this other guy with pink hair, trying to get his attention. Wait, pink hair? On a guy? That is weird…

And what's even more weird is the fact that said pink haired boy is staring dare I say it, dreamily at me? Oh god no, don't tell me I've got a guy after me too now. I hope not, I'm not ready for guys to lust after me, not after _that _time.

"Huh?" Looks like pink haired guy has finally snapped out of dreamland.

"Is Shuichi Shindou here or not?"

"Oh yes sir! I'm here!"

Pink haired guy is Shindou? Guess I'll have to watch out for him.

I carry on with the rest of the register, missing out Tatsuha's name as I know he's not here.

"Well then class. Now that I've done that, I'm going to tell you your first assignment, and this time I'd like it if _everyone_ would pay attention." I look at Shindou when I say that, and I'm satisfied when I see him blush in embarrassment.

"Your assignment for today is to write an assay on yourself, about stuff you like and dislike, your family, what you do in your spare time, hobbies, what you want to be when you're older, your friends, that type of thing. And I want it in by tomorrow. Got that class?"

"Hai Sensei."

"Good, then begin."

I go back to my desk and get out my notes, just because I'm taking a break from writing doesn't mean I can't jot occasional ideas down, does it? Thought not.

Bell's gone.

"Alright class, pack up, and remember, I want that assignment in for tomorrow."

I see all the kids leave the classroom, the last being Hiro and Shuichi. Hmm, I'm gonna have to watch out for him, maybe I'll do some background research on him, or better yet, get Tohma to do it for me…

TBC…

* * *

There you are! Second chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading this! 

Sorry for the shortness of this chap, and for the lateness of it!

**Thank you soo much for the reviews! 25! I've never had so many for one chapter, so thank you very much! Cookies to you all! Thank you!**

**Big Thankies to: Kai's The Best, Faery Ears, Gerty, La Salle De Bain, Angel Of Darkness 507, MJP, Kayla, Minns Potter, Ty, Towa-Chan, Lollyflop, Xunxin Kohaku, Akeatia Mochidzuki Ookami, Skyaze, Gyoki, Aizawa Sakura, Nari Chan, RebelYell59, Arisu, Mizzfreestyle, SupaFly, Chi, Ayu and Kaylariana for reviewing! **

**Thanks ever so much! **

**Ty: I'm REALLY sowwy for the late update, and nah you didn't bug me at all, found it sweet that u reviewed again to make me update, so thanks! **

**P.S I've seen some people do this, and I've found it quite useful, so I was wondering whether it'd be easier for you if I was to email you when I updated? I found it useful, you might not, so I was juz wondering and asking for permission? If you want me to, then just write so in you review maybe? And if you'd write your email down as well, it'd be easier for me! Thankies!**

**PPS. Big Thanks To Kawaii Kitsune-Kun for coming up with the summery! Thankies!**

**!Aki! **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, Gravitation didn't belong to me, think it belonged to some rich guy in Japan who lives in a gold made house….

Title: High School Troubles

Summery: Shuichi Shindou is a senior in high school. High school is hard, especially when you're gay and in love with your hot new teacher. YukixShuichi, Yaoi.

Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read

Speaking "Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

BTW: This fic is AU.

* * *

Shuichi's P.O.V

That teacher is so hot! And he's clever. And he has this…this _air _about him, god, I could think about him for _hours. _

"Oi Shu, what was all that about in class?" Hiro asked me.

"All what about?" I answer back innocently, I know exactly what he's talking about.

"During Register? You know, staring at him, lost in space? Ring any bells?" Hiro's getting sarcastic now.

"Hiro, did you _see _him! He is sooo _hot! _". Okay, it's a well known fact that me and Hiro are gay, I mean we didn't announce it to the school or anything, but we didn't keep secret about it either.

"Yea, well that might be so, but you still shouldn't have spaced out like that!"

"I know, but god, he's totally dreamy." Told you I could think about that guy for hours, didn't I?

"Shuichi," Hiro begins in a serious tone. "Please tell me you just have a crush on him, and that its nothing deep or anything. I know you've got a crush on him, its obvious, but you _can't_ get deep with him! I mean, what if he isn't gay, and even if he is and he likes you, he's a _teacher!_ It won't work, so don't get any ideas, k Shu?"

"Chill Hiro! You'd have thought I'd just been thinking about proposing to him! Plus, I'm not nearly taken with him as you are with a certain person that wasn't here today." I said teasingly at him.

"Why, whoever would that be?" Hiro asks while humming away at a tune innocently.

I snicker, Hiro should know by now that I can always tell when he tries something like that.

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe some black haired boy with the name of _Tatsuha_ maybe?" I grin at him as he starts blushing slightly.

"Hey! I'm not _that _into him, k!"

"Yea, _sure _you aren't!" Can't you just see the sarcasm dropping from my words.

"Anyway," Hiro says hastily, trying to change the subject, I can tell.

"What you got next? I've got History next."

"I've got French next, honestly! That lady can't even teach properly! I swear, I can just fall asleep in her lesson and she wouldn't notice!"

"I know, Tatsuha's told me how you keep falling asleep in her lessons. Well, I'm here, see you at break!" I wave at Hiro as he enters his classroom and I walk on till I find my classroom and welcome an hour of sleep.

The rest of the day whizzed by and I made plans with Hiro and Fujisaki to meet on Friday to practice for our band.

It was a little past eight and I decided to start on the essay that Eiri-san set for us.

Hmm, where to begin?

"My name is Shuichi Shindou. I'm 17 years old, and in my last year of high school as you must know.

When I was little my Mother passed away and my Father is a business man so he isn't around much. As for siblings, I don't have any, but my best friend Hiro Nakano, is just like my brother.

Me and him, we've both had a dream, to be singers and form a band along with our other friend Fujisaki Suguru.

I have lots of hobbies, my first being that I love singing. I also like cooking, and playing soccer. I love writing, and I always write my own lyrics to songs that I sing with my band.

My favorite subjects are Music, English, Creative Writing, Art and History. I hate Science, and Geography.

As for what I want to be when I'm older, I've already mentioned. I want to be a singer, and I'm sure I will be one! It's my greatest dream, and I'm sure I will achieve it with my friends by my side!"

Aha! There, that's a good piece of work, if I say so myself.

Mind you, I'm tired now, so I think I'll head off to bed. I got dressed and climbed into bed, thinking off Eiri-san and being in a famous band with Hiro and Fujisaki.

TBC

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

I'd updated on this date cuz its my birthday, and I just wanted to update all me fics today!

**Thanks To: Rebelyell59, Ty, Mizzfreestyle, Sammy -.-zzz, Arisu, DarkMetalAngel of Destruction, GuardianHisoka, Xunxin Kohaku, Checkmarks, JasLine, Tsuki Mizuno, SilentGravity, La Salle De Bain, Invirticutza, Tiki-chan, Ayu, Dark-Angel09, Guardian Angel Gabriel and Faery Ears for reviewing! **

**Special Thanks to Shiori-Haku for Beta Reading my fics! **


	4. Notice

Hey all.

Just thought I'd write this notice as I won't be updating again till after September probably mid-September.

There's recently been a death in my family; my 4 yr old cousin was hit by a car. As of which, I'm not quite up to writing any happy stuff, or writing in general.

On a happier note, my bro is also getting married this month, so we'll all be quite busy with that.

I just thought I'd inform you of that so you'd know not to expect any updates from me until September.

Sorry!

Aki


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, Gravitation didn't belong to me, think it belonged to some rich guy in Japan who lives in a gold made house….

Title: High School Troubles

Summery: Shuichi Shindou is a senior in high school. High school is hard, especially when you're gay and in love with your hot new teacher. YukixShuichi, Yaoi.

Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read

Speaking "Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

BTW: This fic is AU.

* * *

There's a sick little suicide  
in all that we do.  
There's a sick little suicide  
in all that we do...  
you decide,  
which one's for you?

I love this song! Hiro would laugh if he saw me right now! I'm dancing to this in what many people call 'Shuichi's crazy dance'. I like my dance, ain't got no idea why people knock it! I mean, yea so it's not in a pattern or anything and occasionally my hand or arm or head fly out, but that the whole dance thing!

Its Saturday today and for once I woke up early! Okay, maybe 11 isn't _quite_ that early, but still! Plus, I actually got to watch some Saturday cartoons! It's been absolutely AGES since I watched 'em!

I've just finished the cereal and I'm still hungry! Hmm, maybe I could get some take out, there's nothing in the fridge to eat.

Right!

I'm going food shopping! And then, I'll get my take out!

Its hell trying to find my stuff in my room, I should really tidy it up sometime…aha! Found my shoes!

I slip them on and grab my jacket and leave the apartment and run down the stairs out of the building. I dunno what it is; I just _love_ walking _loads_ on a Saturday. Hiro says I'm weird cause of that, cause normally I can't be bothered to walk loads.

My nearest supermarket is a ten minute walk, and I swear, it's like my second home! I LOVE the food there! I always end up spending loads of money whenever I'm there.

I hum to Sick Little Suicide; it's a great song, another great hit from The Matches! I grab a trolley and start picking things up at random and chucking some stuff in the trolley and chuck some back from where I got them from. Soon, my trolley's half full with stuff like frozen foods, LOADS of chocolates and sweets, ice cream, crisps, fizzy pop, frozen pizzas, pasta, and yogurt. I go to the self serving till and start checking in all my stuff. That's what I like about this supermarket, when it's too busy you can just go to this till, and you can serve yourself! Plus, it's pretty cool.

Wow, I've really outdone myself this time, £50 on shopping, and just on one person! Boy am I glad that dad leaves a nice amount for the shopping allowance…

I walk down the road and get fish and chips to eat, NOTHING beats that! I walk back home leisurely, after all with the amount of bags I'm carrying it would be remarkable if I were able to run at all, let alone fast or anything.

I wait for the elevator to come down, I can't be bothered taking the steps. Ah good, its came. I walk in, not noticing who's in the elevator until like a minute.

It's Yuki! Alright, I _should _be calling him Eiri-san, but hey, no one knows I'm calling him Yuki, so it's cool! Wow, he looks HOT in that white shirt and black slacks. Just mind me while I wipe the drool from my face.

Waiittt, I wonder why he's in the elevator. Maybe he's come to see a friend of his?

I look his way again and see that he hasn't noticed me yet.

I clear my throat and smile at him.

"Hello Eiri-san! You may not remember me, I'm Shuichi, I'm in your English class?"

I see a flicker of recognition in his eyes as he looks at me.

"Ah yes, I remember. Hello Shindou kun." Yuki says back, rather stiffly.

"Hey, just call me Shuichi! By the way, don't mind me asking, but what are doing here?"

"I'm going to my apartment. Why?" Yuki raises one gorgeous blond eyebrow at me.

"Oh, I was just wondering. I didn't know you lived here! I live here too! Pretty cool, innit?"

"If you think so."

We remain in silence like that for a few minutes, and people who know me know that I can't _stand_ silence. Maybe it's got something to do with the fact that I'm normally home alone most of the time…

"So, did you get round to marking the essays?" I try another stab at conversing with Yuki.

"Yes I did actually." I see a smirk cross his face. "You wanna be a singer do you?" Wow, he's looking at me! SQUEAL! Mentally, of course! Don't wanna embarrass myself!

"Yea! It's been my dream since like forever!" I exclaim out enthusiastically.

"Can you sing for a start?"

"You bet I can! Wanna hear me sing?"

"Well…"

"Great! Well the elevators stopped, so I guess I'll have to sing in my apartment, which means you'll have to come! Come on!" I yell out behind me, already walking towards my apartment, hoping Yuki follows.

I look behind again and see him walking, and smile in satisfaction. Ah good, and now one Shuichi Shindou can amaze one Yuki Eiri! Wow, I have GOT to stop referring to myself as the third person…

Oh well!

"So what apartment number do you live in?"

"Why, you want to stalk me or something?" he drawls out sarcastically.

Hey, that's a good idea…go away blush! Eek, I can't let him see me blush. Um…think of Tatsuha…ah, that's better. Bye bye blush!

"No! Course not, just thought it'd be interesting to see how far you live from me is all…"

I open the door and shove all my shopping bags into the kitchen then look back to see Yuki in the hallway.

"Well, come on in then! TADA! What do ya think?" I gesture towards the living room, which is _rather_ messy, but not that bad.

"It's so… _disorganized_. How do you _sit_ in this room?" Yuki looks at the room in disgust.

"Hey!" I feel rather angry and upset…I wonder why I feel upset…

"It's not _that_ bad!" I protest.

"Well, are you gonna sing anything or not?" Yuki taps his foot against the floor impatiently, looking bored.

That stung a bit. Is he trying to imply that my sole company is boring or something?

"I'll sing now. I wrote the lyrics for this song by the way, cause I love writing lyrics so I can sing them!" I refuse to let him get to me, putting loads of cheerfulness in my voice.

"I haven't finished them though, so bear with me." I clear my throat and then begin singing.

I dunno what it is, but it's like whenever I'm singing I feel this odd sense of calmness wash over me, like I'm completing free. It's as though I was _born_ to sing.

"I'm just a dog-eared page you turn back to.  
Where's the place for me  
When we're both in love with you?

I can't escape these friends  
I've made since you left town.  
They throw redundant parties  
where I'm too often found.  
And while I sit and watch girls and boys  
trade views of new tattoos  
I wonder if it's too late to call your mom  
and catch up on some news.  
She says you'll be home soon for me -

And it'll be just like you were never gone.  
I'll try to be just some guy you're getting on.  
But basically, we're both in love with you."

I finish singing and look at Yuki expectantly, waiting for his opinion.

"That's it?" Yuki sounds amazed.

"Well, yeah." I say hastily, "I haven't had enough time to finish it yet. So what do you think?"

"What do I think? I think your voice isn't all that, hardly anything special. And as for your writing? I suggest you buy a book on how to write, or better yet, join a child's writing learning group. Your lyrics are, in one word, crap. I've heard better from a 10 year old child! Now that you've wasted a sufficient amount of my time, I'll be off." And with that Yuki turns around and lets himself out of the door.

I stand here stock still, shocked that he could think so badly of my writing and singing. Everyone else has always said I've been good at these two things. I fall against the sofa and stay sitting on the floor, only now realizing the tears trickling down my cheeks.

'You know what Yuki?' I vow to myself, 'I'll show you I can write. I'll write a song and sing it so good that even _you_ can't criticise it!' I wipe my eyes and get up, and I just _feel_ the determination coursing through my veins.

TBC

* * *

The song at the start of the chapter is 'Sick Little Suicide' by The Mathces and Shuichi's song is 'Dog-Eared Page' also by The Matches, and they both rock!

First off, I owe you all a HUGE apology, as I've well and truly took the mick in updating this fic. I'm not making excuses, but I think it's because I've just been really caught up in the wedding, and then going back to school and having coursework and exams…

Just to make up for it, I wrote an EXTRA long chapter! So I hope you all enjoyed it!

I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter and your reviews mean a lot to me, so thank you!

Many Thanks To: Keri, Kelly, The-2nd-Yaoi-Ninja, Fenikkusu Koi, Mandy925892002, animelover eternal, Neko Sora, mqlightloyalty3, xxxLet'sForeverDreamxxx, ati-chan, JasLine, ayu, Subo-chan, siriusly delusional, To-think-of-a-nice-name, La Salle De Bain, Momochi Zabuza, Tybalt, monica, lol, rebelyell59, thelonechicken13, Jade Cade, Dark-Angel09, Mizzfreestyle, Faery Ears, tkat, suckers love, anmah, DarkMetalAngel of Destructi... and Tiki-chan for reviewing!

Also, thank you all for your kind words and sympathy over the summer, it really means a lot to me and all your nice comments cheered me up somewhat.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, Gravitation didn't belong to me, think it belonged to some rich guy in Japan who lives in a gold made house….

Title: High School Troubles

Summery: Shuichi Shindou is a senior in high school. High school is hard, especially when you're gay and in love with your hot new teacher. YukixShuichi, Yaoi.

Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read

Speaking "Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

BTW: This fic is AU.

* * *

Yuki's P.O.V

I walk away from that kid Shuichi's apartment, humming to his song.

I have to admit, it is quite catchy, it's got a good beat too.

I must say, it really is quite a good song, and the words are good.

Confused?

I know I know, I said that it was crap. Well, maybe I wasn't being _entirely_ truthful. I mean, I'm me, and I haven't got it in me to be nice, I _can't_ be nice, cause when I do, something bad always happens.

So I can't exactly tell that kid that he has a good voice and his lyrics are pretty good can I? Plus, everyone knows me as Yuki, cold horrible bastard. And I, for one, intend to carry on letting everyone believe that.

I shove my key into the lock of my apartment and open it up, entering and taking my shoes and jacket off. It's quite funny, cause my apartment is just down the hall from his.

Mind you, when I went in his apartment, I didn't see anyone there, nor any mess of anyone's apart from Shuichi's. I wonder if he lives by himself. If so, that has got to be lonely. Even I get lonely by myself sometimes, and that's saying a lot.

"Hey bro!"

Of course, I don't get much time to be lonely nowadays, what with my _lovely _younger brother deciding that I spend too much time by myself and seems to think he's doing me this great big favour by crashing here for a while.

"You're still here?" I look as he smirks in my direction, lying on _my_ couch, watching _my _telly and eating _my_ food.

"Aw, is that any way to greet your favourite brother?" He looks wide eyed at me,_ trying_ to look innocent.

"You wish." I shove him to one side and sit on the couch, taking the remote from him and putting it on the news.

"Hey, I was watching that!" He yells at me, poking me with his foot.

"Oh yea, Tatsuha, cause watching cartoons is so mature. How old are you again, 7?" I smirk at him, watching as he opens and closes his mouth, then sticking his tongue out at me.

"Oh yea, _real_ mature."

"Hmmp, meany! Anyway, great news, Sis is coming over! And better yet, so's Tohma!"

Oh great. I sigh outwardly and give Tatsuha an incredulous look.

"And you call that _good_ news?"

Tatsuha sits up, and smirks at me.

"Well, its good news for me, and as its bad news for you it only means that its even better news for me!"

"Oh dear god, save me from my so called family." I look up at the ceiling, mock praying.

"Oi! We ain't _that _bad okay!"

"Whatever you say Tatsuha, whatever you say."

I continue watching the news until I feel something insistently poking me.

"What!" I shoot a glare at Tatsuha who holds his hands up in mock surrender.

"Well, sis said she's gonna come in about two hours, so shouldn't you really be cooking right now? I mean, its five already!"

"Shit!" I jump up and curse, walking towards the kitchen.

"And exactly _why _couldn't you have told me this before? And why couldn't you have started cooking, for once?"

"Why because, darling brother of mine, it's much more fun telling you like this, and plus, remember what happened last time I cooked?" I shudder at the memory.

"Oh yes, how on earth could I have forgotten? I mean, in the one hour that I'd gone, you'd only managed to get food all over the floor and walls, burn the oven, clog up the dishwasher and burn the remaining food."

"Hey, it wasn't that bad!"

"Do you really want to bet on that?" I'm pleased when Tatsuha quickly shuts his mouth.

"That's what I thought."

I start cooking vegetable lasagne as I know Mika's fond of it and as she's four months pregnant I don't want her moaning and complaining at me. Well, more so then she usually does that it.

"Shit!" I swear out loud.

"What is it?" Tatsuha yells from the sitting room.

"Nice to know that you've finally realised that you are shit."

"Hey!"

"I need you to go to the supermarket and get some pasta sheets, we've ran out!"

I hear some grumbling and Tatsuha moaning about having to go.

"I said now!"

"Going, going…"

I look over and am satisfied to see that Tatsuha has finished putting his shoes on and is walking towards the door, jacket in hand.

"And be back soon!"

"Aye Aye Captain."

Once I'm sure Tatsuha's gone I turn back to the cooking and decide to grate some cheese while I'm waiting.

* * *

Tatsuha's P.O.V 

Stupid Yuki! He didn't even give me money for the food! I'm so glad I had enough money on me to buy the stupid sheets!

I get into the elevator and notice that I'm not alone in it.

"Hey Hiro!"

"Hey Tatsuha, saw you weren't at school."

"Yeah, I thought seeing as Yuki's my brother, I'm sure he'd be glad not to have me in his class, so I bunked cause I knew he wouldn't tell on me and I also did him a favour by not coming! What?" I ask Hiro, seeing an amazed look on his face.

"You, you mean to say that Eiri-san, our English teacher, is your brother!"

Hiro continues staring at me and I get rather nervous, and scratch the back of my head. I tend to do that a lot when I'm either embarrassed or nervous.

"Um, yea? What's the big deal anyway, what you fancy him or something?" I'm amused as Hiro looks at me in indignation.

"Course not! I mean, no offence or anything, but he ain't my type!"

"What is your type then hmm? Dark haired, hazel eyed tall dashingly handsome young men?" I say slyly to Hiro, watching as a blush rises to his face.

Okay, it's a well known fact, or maybe it isn't actually, that I, Tatsuha Uesugi, fancy the pants of off one Hiro Nakano and I'm pretty sure he fancies me back, especially if you were to judge by the blush on his face,

"As if!" He splutters after a few moments.

I grin and take those few seconds to stand right next to him, and lean against him.

"Are you sure? I mean, how can you resist such a fine specimen like myself?" I bat my eyelashes and lick my lips.

I laugh as Hiro's face matches the colour of his hair and move away.

"So then, Hiro-chan." I purr out Hiro's name and add on the chan on purpose.

"Where are you going? Were you coming to visit me?"

"No!" Hiro nearly shouts, his face back to its normal colour. "I'm here to see Shuichi actually. Why are you here?"

"Oh, I live here now, didn't you know?"

"Really? I thought you lived towards the posh end of town?" Hiro asks, looking surprised and confused.

Awww, so cute!

"Well, actually I do, but since my bro's came, he's refused to live there, so I decided to move in with him!"

"Ah, bet that's cool."

We both walk out as the elevators stop and walk towards the same direction until Hiro stops in front of a door which I assume is Shuichi's.

"Here, I'll come in with you for a few minutes, say hi to Shuichi." I ring the doorbell and hear a shouted 'coming' and then a bang and a loud 'owwww'.

Me and Hiro give each other looks and then burst out laughing, our laughter increasing as Shuichi opens the door, a shirt draped over his head.

"Hey! Stop laughing! Its not my fault I slipped and this stupid shirt fell on me!" Shuichi whines and pulls the shirt and chucks it.

"Sorry Shuichi." Hiro says, breathless from laughing.

"Yea, same here. How you been?" I ask Shuichi as we both enter the apartment.

"Not bad, you? You weren't in school, were you ill?" Shuichi asks me worriedly.

"Nah," I reply with a chuckle. "Just felt like bunking off."

"You're lucky K didn't catch you."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I still remember what he did last time he caught me." We all shudder violently as we remember.

"Anyway, I'll better me off now. Hey, why don't you both come over for dinner? My brother's cooking and my sister and her husband are coming over too! What do you say?"

Hiro and Shuichi look at each other before nodding.

"Sure!" Shuichi exclaims out happily.

"What time?"

"Just be there for 7:00pm, alright? Cya!"

I let myself out and head towards my apartment and enter, taking my shoes and jacket off.

"What took you so long?" Yuki comes out of the kitchen, looking _slightly_ miffed.

"Your welcome." I reply back dryly.

"Anyway, I invited two of my mates for dinner, okay?" I tell Yuki, handing him the pasta sheets.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Tidy up the sitting room, would you?"

I go into the sitting room and start tidying up, humming to Fallout Boys song 'Get Busy Living Or Get Busy Dying.'

* * *

Yuki's P.O.V 

I finish making the lasagne and set up the table, getting out some champagne and some fizzy pop for Tatsuha and the two kids that he's bringing along.

I open the door at precisely 7:00pm when the doorbell rings and I'm not surprised to see Mika and Tohma already here.

"Hi Mika, Tohma." I shake hands with Tohma and get a massive hug from Mika, which is rather surprising…must be the hormones.

"Yuki! How have you been? Can you cope? Why don't you move back here with us?"

"I'm fine Mika, and you're alright, I prefer living here."

"Yea, thanks for asking about me Sis." Tatsuha walks in, a mock scowl on his face.

"Oh, you know you're included silly!" Mika exclaims, hugging Tatsuha as well.

I smirk as I see Tatsuha mouthing the word 'hormones' to me and Tohma.

"So, Eiri, how is your new job going?"

I turn back to Tohma, seeing the slightly evil glint in his eyes.

"What do you think?"

"A lot of love struck girls who won't leave you alone?" Tohma replies, sounding amused.

"Try adding boys on that list while you're at it." I add dryly. 'Although, I doubt that's for long.' I feel slightly guilty as I remember how upset Shuichi got.

Tohma laughs, and trust me, that is something you _don't_ want to hear.

Just then the doorbell rings again.

"I'll get it!" Tatsuha shouts, walking towards the door.

I shrug and lead Mika and Tohma into the dining room.

"Ah Yuki! It's excellent! You didn't have to cook all this just cause of us!" Mika says as Tohma pulls out her chair for her to sit in.

"Oh, it was nothing."

"Come right this way! You'll love my brother's cooking, its lovely!"

Tatsuha walks in then and behind him are two familiar boys who are in my class.

Furthermore, one _very _familiar boy with pink hair.

'_Shit!'_

I stare at Shuichi as he walks in; looking straight at me, shock forming on his face.

"I don't think I've introduced you all, have I? Shuichi, Hiro, meet my lovely sister Mika and her husband Tohma."

I stare numbly as Tatsuha makes introductions, and then my breath catches in my throat as Tatsuha introduces me.

"And Yuki, meet my mates Hiro and Shuichi, they're in your English class, although it's amazing why you didn't mention this to me." Tatsuha smirks at me.

"Hi you two." I manage to get out, looking everywhere but at Shuichi.

"Hey." Hiro and Shuichi reply back, although I can barely hear Shuichi.

"Well, come on then, sit down!"

Just by pure bad luck I end up getting the seat opposite from Shuichi.

"Well then, dig in!" Tatsuha serves out the food, and as everyone makes small talk, I wonder why it hurts that Shuichi is refusing to make eye contact with me.

'Why do I care?'

I sigh as I can't find any answers to my question.

* * *

TBC 

Whew! Long chapter or what? I actually think it was longer then last chapter!

I got this chapter out fast I've got my exams coming up soon and I need to start revising for them.

Which means that sadly, I'll probably be unable to update this or any of my other fics till after June 15th, which is when my last exam is.

Oh, and I apologize if Mika and Tohma's characters seemed rather OOC, I still haven't gotten around to watching the series or reading the manga yet…

Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!

**Many Thanks To:** siriusly delusional, Forsaken Ai, ken, Fenikkusu Koi, HyperRyu-chan69, Tiki, cutelilpuppieyez, ZIPPIYGIRL, Mizzfreestyle-2, Ryuichi's koibito, kotalover108, La Salle De Bain, JasLine, The Ramen Noodle and DarkMetalAngel of Destruction **For Reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, Gravitation didn't belong to me, think it belonged to some rich guy in Japan who lives in a gold made house…. 

Title: High School Troubles

Summery: Shuichi Shindou is a senior in high school. High school is hard, especially when you're gay and in love with your hot new teacher. YukixShuichi, Yaoi.

Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read

Speaking "Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

BTW: This fic is AU.

* * *

Dinner was a slightly awkward affair.

Everyone got along fine, the food was excellent (not being biased of course) and everyone was generally happy.

Well, everyone except for one pink haired boy. He tried acting all happy and cheerful but I could tell he was upset by the slight droop in his shoulders. That and the fact that he spoke less then two words to me, looking everywhere but at me.

So as we were all watching Pirates Of The Caribbean 2 I thought that I'd get this issue resolved and that I should probably apologize to him.

After the movie finished approximately two hours later it was pretty late and Mika had already fallen asleep so Tohma thought it would be best if they left. Shuichi and Hiro stayed for a bit after, talking to Tatshua while I tidied the flat up, and washed the dishes. As I walked back into the living room I heard Tatshua say bye to his friends and I quickly walked over to the door.

"Could I have a word Shuichi?" I waited for Shuicih's reaction, saw him telling his friends that he'd be back and then came to me.

"What?"

ouch. You could practically see the coldness oozing out of him. I wasn't afraid of course.

"I have to say something to you. Come with me to the study, we can talk there." I walked towards the study, looking back once to make sure that Shuichi was following.

"So what do you want?" Shuichi asked once we'd entered the study.

"I can sense that you're rather upset and very much so angry at me, and I think that it has to do with what happened in your apartment. I was wrong."

"Shh…"

I whisper, when Shuichi opens his mouth to argue back at me, I presume.

"I'm sorry. I was lying. Your song _is _good, and so is your singing voice. As I'm sure you know, I'm not one to give compliments or anything, and I never normally apologize to people."

"So why me?" Shuichi speaks softly, no trace of anger in his voice.

I'm stumped. I don't actually know why I'm apologizing to him. I don't even know why him being angry and upset at me even _affected _me.

"I…I'm not really sure, to be honest."

"Oh." Was all Shuichi said before stepping closer to me.

"Well thanks, apology accepted. And maybe next time you could do with not insulting me."

As he smiles at me I feel a smile starting to form on my face too as I reply back "You got it."

"Well, I'm going to go now. Hiro's probably already gone, that is if Tatshua's _let_ him go which I doubt. Bye Eiri-san". Shuichi smiled at me one last time before placing his hand on the doorknob.

"Wait!" I don't know why I said that but I watched as Shuichi turned around, a questioning look on his face.

"Yeah?"

I don't know what came over me as I walked to where Shuichi was before crushing my lips against his, pushing him against the door.

I pushed my tongue past his lips and licked my way inside his mouth before nudging his tongue with mine, urging it to 'play'.

I moaned as Shuichi responded to the kiss and put his hands in my hair, pulling me closer.

I ripped my mouth away from his only to trail a line of fiery kisses from the corner of his mouth to his neck, pausing on a point just above his pulse before biting down on it, and then lapping at the mark I'd just made.

Shuichi tugged me upwards by my hair and I kissed his mouth again, moaning at the burning sensation. Only when I felt something nudge against my own erection did I come to my senses and realize that I was kissing one of my students.

I tore my mouth away from his, and moved a few steps away from Shuichi as he moaned, a sound of longing for us to continue what we started.

I ran my hand through my hair, silently berating myself. What had I done? Why had I kissed Shuichi?

"Y…Yuki?" I look up at the trembling voice and see Shuichi standing there, a half dazed expression on his face, that and a blush on his face from our earlier antics and his little…_display _down south.

"I think you should go Shuichi." I told him, needing time to clear things up.

"But…" A miserable voice.

"Just GO!" I exploded, feeling ashamed at once as I saw tears rolling down Shuichi's face as he ran out of the room and out of the apartment.

And that brings me back to now.

I'm in my room, lying down on my bed and staring at the ceiling, one main thought stuck in my head:

What have I got myself into now?

I can't believe I kissed one of my students, a _boy _no less. Especially after what happened last time.

* * *

Flashback

A 16 year old Yuki was called to his tutor's office.

As he entered the teacher's office Mr Valkov stared at him, following his every movement.

"You wanted to see me Sir?" Yuki asked, sitting himself on the chair.

"Yes…I have some matters that I need to discuss with you." Mr Valkov said, sleazy eyes never looking away from Yuki.

Mr Valkov got up from his chair and walked around his desk till he was standing in front of a confused Yuki.

"Sir…?" Yuki asked, confused and wary.

"I've noticed that your grades have gone down in History. I'll willingly to boost your grades up. There's only one condition though."

"Which is?"

"I like you Yuki. In fact, I like you so much that I'm offering you a easy solution you help you with your grades. I think we should pursue a close relationship, a _very_ close physical relationship."

"Wha…what are you talking about?" Yuki asked, voice trembling.

"I want you, here and now."

Mr Valkov lunged at Yuki, pinning him to the chair as he kissed Yuki, a bruising kiss.

Yuki tried pushing Mr Valkov off but he was too strong. Valkov bit down on Yuki's lips, pushing his tongue inside Yuki's mouth as Yuki cried out in pain, tears coursing down his face. As Valkov plundered through his mouth with his tongue Yuki bit down hard on his tongue, causing Valkov to yell in pain and let go off Yuki.

Yuki grabbed his bag and ran off, having been close to getting raped in that office.

End Flashback

TBC

* * *

Wow, and I've come full circle:D Yup, it's my birthday again! And as a treat, I thought I'd update again, probably my fastest update EVER! (Insert Cheesy Grin Here)

Hmm...I hope you don't think Yuki was too OOC, I wanted to show a more human side to him, thats all. I originally wanted to use the guy who raped Yuki in the series' name, but i couldn't remember his name so i just subsituted instead:D

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Many Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter!

THANKIES!

-Aki-


End file.
